JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti, otherwise known as ASFJerome, is a 21 year old American YouTuber and a member of the former TeamCrafted, and now in a group of friends who call them selves The Pack, who makes videos mainly with BajanCanadian and other YouTubers as well. Born on March 9th, 1994, six days after Mitch, he currently lives in St. Petersburg, Flordia, United States. As of February 26, 2015, Jerome has 3,483,4900189712 subscribers on his channel. On livestream on December 3, 2013, he said, "I'm gonna be tired. I'm gonna be rendering, editing, and filming videos, then in the morning I'm going to go grab coffee with my girlfriend before she goes to school." He has posted a picture on Tuesday, December 10th on Instagram with the captions, "My girlfriend and I". On his Twitter, he stated that his girlfriend's name was Louise. In mid 2014, Jerome broke up with Louise as she was leaving for college. In late 2014, Jerome revealed that he has a new girlfriend named Alanna. It was revealed on Alanna's Instagram from a picture with both of them together. Though the extent of their relationship is unknown, most fans speculate that they are together seeing as Jerome has been slight more active on his Instagram and has noticed more fans. In Jerome's latest vlog where he, Ryan, and Mitch were in Cancun, Mexico, Jerome tells Alanna, "Don't worry babe, we'll find the seahorses. And if we don't I'll go hunt one for you." This does not prove that they in a "girlfriend/boyfriend" relationship, though it does suggest that they have a form of a relationship that surpasses what one would consider a friendship. Early Years and Start on YouTube Jerome was born on March 9th, 1994, in New Jersey. He met Mitch, or TheBajanCanadian, in the fourth grade after Mitch moved to New Jersey. The two were best friends, but Mitch ended up moving away in the sixth grade. However, the two still kept in contact with each other. In high school, Jerome was involved in activities such as fencing and being part of the school debate team. Jerome credits his involvement in debate for his ability to speak at length on any given topic. After high school, Jerome attended Rutgers University for a short period of time, but dropped out to pursue a career on YouTube. Jerome got his start on YouTube initially when he created the channel "HacksourceVideos" on March 30th, 2008. The channel consisted of real-life videos shot with Jerome and friends. He only uploaded around 15 videos on the channel, but it is still on YouTube today. Jerome stated that he had always had a liking for playing video games, and on December 8th, 2008, he founded the channel "AwesomeSauceFilms". Later, he would share the channel with Mitch (TheBajanCanadian), Zak (Hippo|oppiH), and Mat (NoochM). Jerome started uploading to the channel on January 13th, 2009. The first video was a solo video by Jerome pertaining to the game "Spore". The channel continued to grow in popularity, and it became centered around primarily Call of Duty gameplay after the addition of Mitch, Zak, and Mat. The channel also branched out to Twitch, and the group started hosting a weekly podcast they called "The bYd Podcast" which stood for "But Y Dood". Jerome continued to make videos on AwesomeSauceFilms with his friends until November 29th, 2012, when the channel uploaded its last video. AwesomeSauceFilms stopped uploading videos because they collectively got bored of playing Call of Duty. During his time on AwesomeSauceFilms, Jerome also started a Minecraft channel called "JeromeASF", which was created on July 11th, 2011. There he mostly played with his friends from AwesomeSauceFilms, but soon found other friends to play with as well. AwesomeSauceFilms soon went into hibernation* while Jerome continued on with his Minecraft channel, bringing in a larger, younger audience. *''This "hibernation" would last until March 16th, 2015, when Mat (NoochM) brought the channel back with Zak (Hippo|oppiH) in a CS:GO gameplay video''. Transition to Minecraft and "Team Crafted" After the "hibernation" of the ASF channel and the subsequent transition to Minecraft, Jerome's new channel thrived on the bigger and younger audience that was brought in. During this time, Jerome played with mostly his friends from AwesomeSauceFilms, until they started meeting other large YouTubers, such as Rob (MrWoofless) and Brandon (PeteZahHutt). As Jerome gained more subscribers, he got to meet bigger YouTubers such as Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Tyler (Deadlox), and Jason (MinecraftUniverse). On June 30th, 2013, less than 2 years after the channel was created, JeromeASF had gained 1 million subscribers. As Minecraft became the hit it is today on YouTube, Jerome and his friends skyrocketed to the top of YouTube content in terms of popularity. Because of all the success, Jerome and his friends decided to officially launch the group "Team Crafted" on November 4th, 2013. Along with Jerome, the group consisted of his lifelong friend Mitch (TheBajanCanadian), Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Tyler (Deadlox), Jason (MinecraftUniverse), Ian (SSundee), and Quentin (HuskyMudkipz). Together, the group moved out to Los Angeles, California and began making videos together, soaring to the top of Minecraft gameplay on YouTube in the process. On March 6th, 2014, roughly 6 months after the creation of Team Crafted, Adam left the group, initially for unknown reasons. However, it was later confirmed that he did not approve of the direction that Team Crafted was comercially headed in. On the same day, Tyler also left Team Crafted, stating that he's "in the same boat as Adam for leaving". On March 7th, 2014, just one day later, Quentin left Team Crafted as well, citing wanting to grow on his own for his reason leaving. Jerome stayed and is currently still in Team Crafted as of today. Although the team still exists, it is not very often referred to among it's members and is likely to remain dormant in the future. After the stint with Team Crafted, Jerome continued to grow his channel and started to record with new people, such as Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty), Vikram (Vikkstar123), Preston (TBNRfrags), and Ryan (xRpMx13). Although he doesn't very often record with past members of Team Crafted (besides Mitch), all members have stated that they are all on good terms with each other. "The Pack" and Current State Towards the end of 2014, Jerome joined another group of Minecraft YouTubers, unofficially referred to as "The Pack". The Pack consists of Jerome, Mitch (TheBajanCanadian), Vikram (Vikkstar123), Rob (MrWoofless), Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty), and Preston (TBNRfrags). Jerome records with The Pack in a lot of his videos, and they have, in a way, become the new Team Crafted of YouTube. They do mostly PVP related videos together, like Battle Dome and Lucky Block PVP Challenges. As of April 2015, JeromeASF has just over 3.5 million subscribers and is considered to be one of the most popular Minecraft YouTuber commentators. He uploads usually 2 videos a day, although sometimes he decides to upload as many as 5-10 videos in one day. Jerome is also known to go on many trips, especially with his friends like Mitch, Rob, Vikram, Lachlan and Ryan. During the time that Jerome and Mitch were visiting Ryan in St. Petersburg, Florida, they started a prank war, which soon became popular across all three channels. In one of Ryan's (xRpMx13) vlog, it was announced that Jerome, along with Mitch, were moving to St. Petersburg, Florida, which is where Ryan lives. In March 2015, the move was made official. Jerome currently lives in a house with Mitch and Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty). Skin Design His skin is designed to look like the Wookie species, from the Star Wars films. However, he states that his species is called a "Bacca". He calls his skin "Business Bacca" because of the suit his skin includes. Name Explanation Jerome Aceti is his real life name and ASF stands for AwesomeSauceFilms, hence JeromeASF or ASFJerome. His previous account, Hacksource, was shared with other people like BajanCanadian, HippoqqiH and TheNoochM. Trivia *Jerome is 21 years old. * He lives in New Jersey. * He is known to be called "Fluffy" by SkydoesMinecraft (Adam) and "Bacca" or "Filthy Stinkin' Bacca" by BajanCanadian (Mitch) * Jerome was said to be partly color blind in some episodes. * Jerome speaks fluent Italian. * On the 9th of March in 2014, his German Shepard, Coco, passed away. * Jerome plays Hunger Games with Mitch (TheBajanCanadian). * Jerome has a Snapchat: JeromeASF. Like Mitch, he will be posting snaps on his story. * He got a new German Shepard named Shadow. * Jerome has a sister (mentioned in Mitch's A Kingdom For Keflings - The Movie) named Angelica. Notable Quotes *"CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!" * "To the left! To the left!" *"I got Betty!" *"Woah Baby!" *"Dat Booty Doh!" *"I WON DA HUNGER DEENS!" *"LAVA 4 EVAAAAAAAR * "You're a butt." *"Get Koduroed!" * "I'm a FRIENDLY Bacca!" * "Merome." * "I'm color blind!" * Oh, look at that booty! * Mitch! Mitch! * "I love you Mitch." * "BETTY!" * "Yeah boi!" * "Wadawudwah." * "COME BACK I JUST WANNA CHOP YOUR BOOTY" * "POWER MOVES ONLY!" * "CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP!" * "I'm on the can't stop won't stop train to power move city!" * "Chop chop, baby, chop chop!" * "Get in mah belly!" * "Oooh Killem Terrio!" Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Power Moves Squad Category:The Pack